Typical Information Technology (IT) computer systems, such as server equipment, may include components which are difficult to service, or replace (swap out). Computer system may include “tower” servers, and enterprise rackmount systems. For example, server operations may include memory cards such as Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM) for memory capacity, which can be added and upgraded to improve system performance. Many DIMMS may be directly mounted to a server or storage device's circuit board. Because of their low profile compared to other system components, DIMMs are likely to be covered by the computer system's housing, which requires a repair technician to remove the housing or cover to service DIMM hardware. This operation is typically performed by a trained person or advanced user who is trained to work with the system's delicate internal components.
One disadvantage of the current state of the art for replacing components on a circuit board, such as the memory card (DIMM) discussed above, is that employing trained service technicians is costly, especially in the small business environment. Another disadvantage is that, varying by country, it may not be lawful under warranty contracts for uncertified service personnel to service computer equipment that is located underneath the system's housing, thus only a certified technician may have to perform a component upgrade, in the above example, replace a DIMM. Another disadvantage of present techniques of replacing components is that the internal components of a computer system, e.g., a server, are sensitive to physical and electrical disturbance and may be damaged. For example, static discharge can cause damage to components within the server when handling a memory card in the computer case.
In one example of the current art, a DIMM may be directly mounted to the circuit board. A pair of pivoting latches close around the DIMM when it is inserted into a mating connector/slot on the circuit board. These small latches are pushed outward for DIMM removal, which can be awkward in the confined space available.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art system 10 for installing a DIMM includes a DIMM filler/blank 30 being inserted into a slot 24 on a circuit board 14. The slot 24 is in a connector 22 mounted on the circuit board 14. The DIMM filler/blank 30 is inserted into the slot 24 as shown by the arrow in FIG. 1. The latches 26 snap over mating portions of the DIMM filler/blank 30 to secure the DIMM. The latches 26 are difficult to reach inside the computer casing. The latch 26 must be opened to remove the DIMM filler/blank as shown in FIG. 2. One disadvantage of the latches is that they occupy valuable space on the circuit board 14, in addition to being difficult to reach by a technician.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device and method for servicing a computer component, such as a DIMM, which is difficult to service because of its positioning in the computer, for example, being covered by a housing as described above relating to a DIMM. A desired device may allow a service method or procedure for a component, for example DIMMs, to be accessed from a system's exterior. It would also be desirable to provide a device, system, and method for connecting and removing, and/or replacing a computer component in a slot/connector connected to a circuit board without having to use a trained technician.